


A Drunken Narrative

by Sifle



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifle/pseuds/Sifle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sluttery from John's point of view. Hamburg era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Narrative

I knew I was drunk, I couldn't stand for myself that was for certain. George had his arm slung around my shoulder and was looking none to sober himself. Overall the night seemed to be getting to a pretty fantastic start! We were looking for some action to get things going. We'd played a pretty good set considering we were running off prelly sandwiches and beer. There usually wasn't any sleep to be had because of the pills and tonight wasn't the exception. Not by a long shot. 

I could smell George as we laughed and leered at the prostitutes and shaggers. The cigarette he was carelessly smoking mixed with the scent of stale sweat. It bothered me in general, but I couldn't complain because none of us were in the habit of washing our clothes anyway. It was just something you dealt with as a guy. Tonight tho, his scent had a different affect on me. It was because of the drink I'm sure. I don't handle it well, you know. The drinking...I was leaning into him maybe more than I needed to. The warmth was inviting and I fancied that I could smell the hormones raging in him and loved the idea of toying with him about it.

We had stopped to eye the girls in the little windows, those doe eyed little heathens. "what about that one" George nodded towards a sultry looking devil with her tits hanging out. "there's no bloody way we could afford that don't be daft!" I laughed, nudging him hard in the ribs. "watch it ya bloody idiot" he shoved back with a wide grin. I shoved back with my shoulder and we sort of both flopped against the wall behind us. I was too drunk to really care that I was getting hard from watching these women in their windows...too drunk to notice that my leather pants left nothing to the imagination. George on the other hand, I was certain, knew exactly what he looked like. 

I saw him out of the corner of my eye still laughing, his head thrown back and leaning slightly towards me, his arm still slung around my neck. I leaned close to his ear and suggested we watch a show or something instead. Be cheaper, right? I knew I was certainly too drunk to fuck but I could do with watching them shake their ass at me, for sure.

George shrugged his shoulder when he felt the warm hiss of my breath on his ear. "yeah ok just keep ya tongue to yourself mate" he snickered and staggered forward a bit. I slid over as I was resting against him and he hoisted me forward. "you know you want it you queer" I said in a low voice, unable to keep from totally dissolving in a a cackle the likes of which you could hear half way down the street.

"John, what?" George asked confused and not half wasted. I had pushed him solidly up against the wall in an alley behind the theater. My hands firmly pressed into his shoulders and slipped down his arms and I lent forward to crush my lips to his. He struggled at first. He definitely did not approve. It took all my strength to hold him there but I was drunk and so was he so the efforts on both sides were pretty feeble. 

I brought his hands above his head and held them there while my other hand roughly jerked at his clothes. "John..." He coughed out, taken totally aback. A new bought of struggling ensued as I got his zipper down and began pulling his shirt up. "what is this" he whispered jerking left and right trying to get out of my grasp. "I want you" I growled, pressing myself against him and forcing my tongue into his mouth. I loved his taste and wanted more but he was trying to bite my tongue and lips to get me to stop. I slapped him hard across his face and he looked at me with wide eyes for a moment. "John you're drunk, lets just go find a show, like you said" He pleaded.

"I'm drunk" I said. And I was. I wanted him, and who cares in all of Hamburg if someones shagging in an alley. Its the worlds most sinful city. And I was drunk. His pleas turned me on. I wanted to hear him begging for me. I reached my hand up and slid it across the harsh red mark I'd left on his pale face. "You're drunk. We're all drunk here in Hamburg. Give us a shag." I didn't wait for his answer, I ground my hips into his and to my surprise he was hard. I could feel his erection straining for attention and I laughed. "you little devil, and I thought you didn't want it" I said as I lent in once more to take his mouth. He didn't struggle as much this time in fact I swore I'd heard a moan but he was still struggling and it only turned me on more. "c'mon then George, you'll have to do better than that if you want me to let you go" I whispered in his ear. "you're fucked Lennon, get off" he said angrily, staring hard at me. 

"How about we both get off" I laughed as I jerked him away from the wall and twisted his arms behind his back. I heard him gasp and yell out, it must have hurt, I wasn't being too careful. I shoved him against the brick wall and licked his ear before I told him what my plans were. "I'm going to fuck you George. Wouldn't you like to get fucked?" He tried to push back hard but I was determined and too strong for him. "John god damnit please you can't just do this" He'd yelled at me. "you want to be quiet son, anyone could hear you out here" I chuckled as I reached around and rubbed him hard. He hissed at the feeling and tried again to push me off. "I don't want it like this John, please" he whispered and I thought maybe there was an admission in that statement. I pulled his hair back roughly and licked his neck. "you're the one making this difficult George. Now just let me fuck you like a good little guitarist and I might consider letting you beat the shit out of me for it later." I bit his neck hard after this statement and he whimpered a bit. "damnit John you're such a fucking prick" There was defeat in his voice and I knew I had him. I drug his pants down and ran my hand up under his shirt to pinch hard at a nipple. He gasped and I felt him press back against me. "There now, doesn't that feel better?" I asked, sliding my hand up and down his abdomen as tho I were trying to calm and alligator. 

"John..." he whispered. "Ok..." he swallowed hard. "Ok what?" I asked him. "Ok, I want you. But you're still a prick" He shook his head, his teeth were tightly clenched and he sounded very angry. Every muscle in his body was tense and I took great pleasure in that. I pressed my mouth to the side of his face and bit and nipped at him as I unzipped my own pants enough to get my dick out. I ran my hands thru my hair and tried to get as much of the slick grease off as possible to slather on my dick and nudge against him. "And I'm going to take you up on that offer!" He had said as he felt my dick pressing slowly into him. He was whimpering loudly, it must have hurt. I was too drunk to be able to really prepare him. I was too concerned with getting myself off. I released his hands and he clawed at the cold bricks. My hands went to his hip and jerked him back against me. "fuck, John, you're such a bastard" He grit out. "am i?" I asked in a haze, caught up in the warmth around my dick. "i guess i am" I admitted as I reached around him and jerked him off. "But you like that I'm a bastard don't you? You never would have come to me on your own." I ground out. His moans were becoming less pained as I masturbated him and he gasped out, "you don't bloody know. You don't know! Oh god..." His voice was getting louder. "god damnit john" he gasped over and over. "what is it Georgie?" I asked, pulling out and thrusting back in roughly. "Christ! You fucking prick, you.." he prattled on. "you can do better than that George. C'mon, tell me how it feels baby." I cackled, violently ramming into him as far as I could, pressing him harshly up against the wall over and over. 

"it...it feels good...john.." he was whimpering. Suddenly he let out a long low moan, I had pressed far enough into him to massage his prostate. He moaned over and over and I could tell I was hitting it with every thrust. "sounds like it feels more than just 'good' George." I said as I bit at his ear. "christ john, just shut up and fuck me" he moaned. I laughed and took him with a renewed violence. He cried out loudly. "fucking christ, that's it." he screeched. "fuck me harder, harder john!" he demanded. "i wanna feel you more" he kept on. The talk was turning me on to a ridiculous height and I bit his neck hard. "ah! c'mon Johnny, really give it to me" he panted, pressing farther back against me. "jesus George, I had no idea you were such a filthy little slut." I groaned as he rammed back onto my cock over and over. I could feel the precum dripping down my hand as I jerked him and I knew he was close. He was panting so hard that I knew he must have been getting dizzy. "Only for you, you fucking bastard and you'd better not tell anyone" he muttered. 

"don't worry lad, what we're doing now is between you and my cock." I laughed. He whimpered a bit when I pulled his hair to the side and growled into his ear. "I'm going to cum in you, George. Tell me you want it" He moved his hips faster and panted out "John, please...give it to me now, damnit" he cried, throwing his head back as I jerked him to a finish, his cum splattering on the wall in front of us. His body convulsed around my cock and I couldn't hold back any longer. I thrust into that tight pulsing heat once, twice more and buried myself deep in him, letting my cum fill him. "George! fuck...yes..." I cried out. I couldn't help myself. I only hoped that the noise on the street was too loud to hear what we had just done. I slouched against his back and bit at his neck possessively. 

"sorry bout that George..." I said a little sheepishly. "You'd better be" Came his angry response. He pushed me off him and zipped his jean, looking around in a fit of paranoia, hoping no one had seen or heard. He looked up at me and I thought I might feel guilty but what I thought at first was guilt was the booze coming back up and I lurched forward and poured my guts out on the pavement. George was laughing. I groaned and spit repeatedly trying to get the foul taste out of my mouth. "Servers you right ya dick" George laughed. I looked up at him and swiftly pinned him, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He struggled and his muffled cries made me snicker. When I let him up he spit the vile taste of vomit out and rubbed his mouth dry. "That's fucking disgusting" He said with a scrunched up face. "you deserve it, ya tease." I laughed. "yeah well don't forget the deal we made eh? I owe you a beating for what you just put me thru" He smirked as he straightened his clothes. "And don't forget, you drunk bastard" He warned. I would have attempted to deny any deals in which I offered to let him kick the shit out of me but as I began to speak I just felt sick again. I could hear George laughing as he watched me vomit in the gutter once again. "Jesus, lets just get cleaned up ok? We're both filthy." He muttered. "Filthy little..." I began after I'd caught my breath. George knocked me in the back of the head and I didn't finish. I gave him a toothy grin as we made our way to the bath.


End file.
